


Mint: the fire that took you away

by Admiral_smile



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Ending, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Scents & Smells, Soulmates, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_smile/pseuds/Admiral_smile
Summary: “If I leave you, Master Cormac ...”He never let him finish: he cut off words with a touch; choked with a rude kiss; wrapped in a painful hug; in his own way carefully pressed into a hard mattress; jerked against the wall - showing strength - ability to protect - his desire, thirst.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/George Monro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mint: the fire that took you away

**Author's Note:**

> Au, in which soulmates smell the smells that surround each other.  
Once A smelled the fire, but he can't do anything.
> 
> Dedicated to the best people from tumblr
> 
> *makes a heart *

**Fire. **

Heart was pounding feverishly - the smell of burning with claws swayed into the lungs - the words froze with a pathetic whisper on the lips. Images flashed before their eyes: the last tea party, when they held hands, knowing that tomorrow Monroe will go to Albany.

A bad feeling did not leave Shay - stepping over the reverent fear of the colonel and an alien desire to follow the duty of the Templars - he asked him to stay, escape, leave everything behind.

The captain always needs a good assistant.  
**Lover.**

Cormack stretched out his hand as if trying to grab a vanishing candle-like image - stop him - why didn't he do it then?

Why didn't lead him away by force?

Why did let the kiss break off so quickly?

A sharp step is a pathetic attempt to keep the ghost.

Last time to see his rare smile.

“If I leave you, Master Cormac ...”

He never let him finish: he cut off words with a touch; choked with a rude kiss; wrapped in a painful hug; in his own way carefully pressed into a hard mattress; jerked against the wall - showing strength - ability to protect - his desire, thirst.

God, how many times did he say that?

How many times did he stop him?

The smell of burning absorbed the suffocating aroma of mint.

Shay fell to his knees, he raised his face to the sky.  
**Eagle.**

Like a farewell gesture, a flash of mint scent burned the sense of smell.

Monro kept the dry mint leaves, hiding them in the locket - enough for the last breath.

"Goodbye"

They say that after the death of your destiny, the connection breaks, leaving memories soaked in the last smell that he felt.

Mint


End file.
